


I Only Wear You

by falseidolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falseidolls/pseuds/falseidolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to wear Zayn's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Wear You

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the caption of [this post](http://swoondirection.tumblr.com/post/48618609568)

It starts out with a sweater, soft and warm against his skin, the smell of Zayn strong around the collar. Louis pulls the sweater over his face, hiding in the comfort of the fabric, and closes his eyes. He breathes in the warmth and it almost feels as if he was in Zayn’s arms.  
  
“You keep it,” Zayn says, running his hand over Louis’ shoulder, the tips of his fingers touching the skin of his neck, making him shiver. “It looks better on you.”  
  
And that’s when Louis stops wearing it. Because the reason he wore it in the first place was because it was Zayn’s, because he wanted to wear a piece of him. He wanted his smell to be all over him, as if Zayn marked his territory, making him his.  
  
+  
  
Next, it’s a jacket. A denim jacket that Zayn shrugs off and hands to Louis one night when he forgets to grab his own. It’s a bit stiff on his body, but it feels good. It feels warm and Zayn’s smell is all over it. The jacket feels big on him, the sleeves too long, making it easier to hide. The touch of the fabric over his hands is gentle, like Zayn running the tips of his fingers over the backs of Louis’ hands.  
  
He gives the jacket back at the end of the night, leaving memories of soft touches and a warm kiss embedded in the fabric.  
  
+  
  
The next time it’s Zayn who forgets to pack jackets and asks to borrow one of Louis’. He takes the burgundy one, Louis’ favorite, and wears it like it’s always been his. And it looks so good on him, the color making his skin glow, Louis doesn’t want to ever take his eyes off of him.  
  
He catches sight of Zayn turning his head slightly, inhaling the smell of cologne and shampoo that Louis left over the hood. And Louis can’t help but smile brightly when Zayn looks over, embarrassed about getting caught.  
  
“I love your smell,” Zayn whispers into Louis’ mouth when he returns the jacket to its owner.  
  
But the only thing Louis can smell on the jacket now is Zayn. Cigarette smoke and spices, warm and comforting.  
  
Louis falls asleep that night with the jacket rolled under his head like a pillow, and he dreams about a boy’s soft lips gliding over the skin of his neck.  
  
+  
  
The camo jacket is really just because he misses Zayn. Louis doesn’t like camo, and he’s not even cold, but he sneaks into Zayn’s room and takes the last piece of clothing that he’s seen Zayn wear. The piece of clothing that he knows will smell strongly of his boy.  
  
Zayn will knock on Louis’ door later that night and find him wearing the jacket over an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. Zayn will smile and cradle Louis’ face between his hands, spreading warmth over his cheeks, over his neck. He’ll bring their foreheads together and breathe in Louis’ skin. And he’ll say, “I missed you too,” against his lips.  
  
+  
  
The next day, Louis decides to wear his own clothes. But Zayn’s smell is still all over him, clinging to his skin like perfume. Eau de Zayn, Louis thinks.  
  
Louis wears Zayn’s lips on his neck. He wears Zayn’s hands on the tender skin of his hips. And he wears Zayn’s love buried deep into his heart.


End file.
